


Yellow

by achromacat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achromacat/pseuds/achromacat
Summary: Quick portrait of Yang Xiao Long(Creative freedom taken her mech arm)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Yellow

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184053021@N05/50994415282/in/dateposted/)


End file.
